the_recruit_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormlight
Appearance Stormlight is a large, thick-furred brownish-grey classic tabby she-cat. Her coat is tangled and matted, and her figure is thin. She has a long scar across her face as well as several others over her legs, back, and stomach. The right side of her muzzle has small scars. Her right ear is torn off, and her left is scratched up and tattered. Her tail is crooked towards the end from a break, and her eyes are bright amber. Personality Stormlight is usually very gruff and blunt around most of her clanmates, often snippy and curt when talking to them. However, after time she became more kind and willing to talk with others. She is very soft and playful inside, often showing this side only when she is with those she's close to. She tends to keep her worries and anxiety all bottled up and hidden away from the clan. History Stormlight was born in ThunderClan to her two parents, Petalwhisker and Icestone. She spent her kithood relatively regularly, picking up a bit of medical knowledge from visiting the medicine cat's den. Shortly after being apprenticed, her parents were attacked while on patrol near Twolegplace, Petalwhisker being killed in the attack and Icestone dying later from his injuries. After that, she became withdrawn and starting building up her emotionless facade, distancing herself from her sister. Her first mentor was Foxtuft, who was manipulative and abusive towards her. During a border skirmish with RiverClan over sunningrocks, her sister was severely injured and dying, and convinced Stormlight to kill her. After the battle, she was given her warrior name early and sat her vigil alone. After her sister's death, she started growing attatched to Foxtuft, seeing as he was the only thing close to 'family' she had left. He was the key factor to her anger with the world, and with StarClan. A while after she received her warrior name, he told her that he had found the cat responsible for her parent's deaths. He lead her to twolegplace at night, and blinded with rage, she claimed the life of an innocent kittypet. After realizing what she had done, she rounded on Foxtuft and chased him off. He later died from sepsis. Scared that the clan would hate her, she fled to twolegplace for a short amount of time, where she encountered scrappy and cruel city cats that forced her to do their bidding for her time there. Fearful that she would be killed if she fled, she hunted and fought for them until one night, in a surge of courage, she fled the group and returned to ThunderClan. She remained bitter and reclusive after her return, up until she battled with Mudclaw on Sunningrocks, when she realized her anger nearly got her killed. After Copperstone and Claystone's vigil, she felt the need to protect her clan and became Mudclaw's informant in exchange for RiverClan to stop killing her clanmates. Soon after, Mudclaw was banished from RiverClan and crippled by Featherfoot, left with Twolegs to become a kittypet. Stormlight visited him for answers about Asterstripe's death, and started visiting more often with Emberfall. During this time, Stormlight learned about the cult within ThunderClan, though only one member, who was dead already. Mudclaw and her grew close, and she visited nearly every day until a her a few of her clanmates, Crowpaw, Blazepaw, and Honeythroat found out where she was going. Fearful of being outed by Honeythroat, Stormlight decided to leave ThunderClan to live with Mudclaw and officially became his mate. On the day Mudclaw regained use of his hind legs, the two visited the strip of forest outside of ThunderClan's territory. Mudclaw found Rosepaw's trail, prompting Stormlight to return to the clan with him to report to Fawnstar. In anger that she had brought Mudclaw along, Fawnstar banished her. Upset, Stormlight ran off and hid up in a tree. When two warriors, Emberfall and Moonshadow came to try and get her down, she got spooked and fell down, injuring herself. After being returned to the clan, Fawnstar attempted to apologize. Stormlight refused, trying to leave the clan, though her injuries prevented this. Once a few days had passed and her injuries had healed enough for her to walk normally, she had calmed down and moved into the nursery. Deciding to take a walk one day, she encountered Stoneleap, Splashthorn, and Fallenpaw at sunningrocks. Mudclaw showed up, antagonizing the RiverClan cats and causing a fight. Fearful for Mudclaw's life, Stormlight got in the way. Angry, Mudclaw lashed out and injured Stormlight, prompting for her to cut her ties with him and leave. After she returned to camp, Crowpaw lead her back out to talk about what had happened. However, Crowpaw attacked Stormlight out of jealousy and anger over Mudclaw, leading Stormlight to chase the apprentice away. Hurt and betrayed, Stormlight shut herself away in the nursery until Fawnstar took her hunting to question her about her disappearance. Afterwards, Stormlight encountered Crowpaw at the training hollow with Cypressfern. Irritated, she left back to sunningrocks, where Shatterbreeze asked her about Crowpaw. She spilled the truth to the tom, and he took off and attacked Crowpaw, leading to his sudden disappearance. Though upset, she bottled her feelings up and kept her composition. Though, once WindClan entered the camp with Mudclaw's dead body, the bottle broke. Grieving, she left camp, injuring herself and passing out at sunningrocks. A few moments after she returned, she went into stress-induced pre-labor. She had three kits, Brook-kit, Alderkit, and Bluekit. The two latter were born dead, Brook-kit born alive but later passing. Miserable over the loss of her kits, she cursed StarClan. Bluefall, in an attempt of comfort, offered to let her help raise her three remaining kits. Stormlight accepted her offer, taking in Cinderkit as well. After her kits deaths, Crowpaw apologized to the queen. A day later, Gingerstripe went into labor and passed, leaving her three kits Ravenkit, Specklekit, and Flamekit in her care, alongside Rosepaw's two kits Starlingkit and Skykit. About a moon later another kit was found, Sparrowkit, who she also took under her care. During a walk with Crowpaw and Blackbird, they were attacked by Claystone. After he threatened and attempted to attack Crowpaw, Stormlight speared him with a stick, and he was presumed to be dead. Her nightmares and lack of sleep only worsened after his death, leading to severe hallucinations and breakdowns. A particularly bad vision lead her to fall off the edge of the gorge, alongside Spottedpaw, who was trying to help. Blackbird, still bitter over the injury to his ears, betrayed her trust, and let her and Spottedpaw wash down the river. After the attempt on her life, she grew a bit more unstable, easily startled and overemotional. Her faith in StarClan started to waver, especially after the near death of Cinderkit during the plague. Her mental state deteriorated further after she told to truth about Gingerstripe to her kits, and Ravenkit took it poorly. She began to harm herself, losing even more faith in StarClan and having spiking interest in what she called 'the stars.' She feared them, believing they were the ones responsible for the clans suffering as well as her hallucinations and the whispers she hears. One day, after being overwhelmed by the clan, she ran away from the clan and into unmarked territory. She got lost there, stranded in ShadowClan's side of the border for days. She made it to twolegplace, where a dog escaped and caught her by the tail, effectively breaking it. Russetwing came by, and helped her go back to the clan. After a few days, she went to the medicine cat's den to get it treated. That's when Macawfeather attacked Starlingkit, and she stayed in the den to watch over her adoptive daughter. Roseblaze and Sapfur got in an argument, and Stormlight got involved, which lead to Sapfur stepping on her tail and further damaging it and leaving it permanently crooked. She was stuck in the medicine cat's den for a few days, much to her displeasure. Once she was able to get out, she was antagonized by Sapfur, which lead to a fight where Stormlight's right ear was torn off and she got a scar on the side of her neck. Afterwards, she turned to a quiet and reclusive state, trying not to fight anymore. Trivia * She is a bisexual, as well as willing to be in polyamorous relationships. * Her favorite food is squirrel, closely followed by trout. * She has no living family * Honeythroat and Sapfur are the only two cats in the clan that she doesn't like. * She considers Crowfur, Adderpool, and Snowpoppy her own kits. * She has eight grandkits; Lightningpaw, Rowankit, Patchkit, Smokekit, Fidgetkit, Garkit, Silkkit, and Blackkit * She is skeptical of StarClan's ability to see ahead and give accurate prophecies or warnings, and thinks its simply a place where you go after death. Although she thinks this, she doesn't try to discredit others who do believe. Category:ThunderClan